Dethola Coia
by Seno
Summary: Compared to the other Elves of Rivendell, Sarie never feels like she belongs. An unexpected friendship with Legolas begins to change that. But there are dark secrets hidden inside Sarie, and their discovery might just be the ruin of all.
1. Er

A/N- Hiya everyone! Here's my lovely fic! Edited now! No Legolas without emotions!   
Anyway, hope you like. Please Review, they're addictive, and flames are welcomed with open arms.  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own any of the characters, actually no, I lied, I own Sárie and Mehtar, thats it though. I wish I owned Legolas, and middle earth, and that such, but alas. Just don't tell the elf.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Er (1)  
  
The morning sun was just squeezing its way threw the blinds of a modest cottage on the outskirts of Rivendell. All of the inhabitant's eyes were still clouded over, in the kind of trance that elves use instead of sleep.  
  
Or, rather, all but one.   
  
She had been up long before the sun, moving swiftly around the house. She dressed herself in a man's tunic, grimy olive green and mousy brown in colour. After eating a small breakfast of motsa bread, she quickly gathered her bow and quiver, as well as her sword.   
  
"Sárie!" a voice said from behind her.   
  
Sárie Lostdalwen spun around quickly, adjusting the leather strap holding the quiver so it wouldn't pull on the messy golden brown braid she had tossed carelessly over her shoulder.   
  
"Vedui (Greetings) Mehtar!" she brightly greeted her older brother. Mehtar was still half asleep, as his pale blue eyes did not have their usual sparkle and his hair somewhat tousled.   
  
"I don't see what you so happy about." He said with a yawn.   
  
"You wouldn't, but I suppose I'll tell you anyway. I've just made some new arrows, trying a new design. Thought I'd try them out." Sárie said excitedly. Mehtar blinked for a moment.   
  
"Honestly. You get more masculine every day."   
  
"I love you too." She said, giving her brother a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.  
  
  
  
  
Sárie moved slowly and silently through the forest, an arrow strung on her bow. Her grey eyes always alert, always moving. The sun had now risen high in the sky, peaking through the leaves, leaving small splotches of light on the forest floor. The only thing even remotely frightening was a group of butterflies napping on a tree. Sárie was not quite fond of insects to begin with, but butterflies especially. No one suspects the butterflies. While trying to avoid the flock of, she made a sharp turn into a grove of trees.  
  
  
Sárie always felt at home while surrounded by ancient trees and wildlife. She had never been particularly fond of the bustling center of Rivendell. She spent as much time as she possibly could distance herself from most civilization. Sárie supposed that it was because she didn't like seeing all the prissy pretty elf maidens, as the preferred to be called, shamelessly flirting with every member of the opposite gender who breathed. Those stupid girls with their beautiful gowns and jewels, hair done elaborately, waltzing around, snickering under their breath as Sárie passed by, calling out insults to her.   
It brought a scowl to her face merely thinking about it. Sárie stopped for a moment, shaking her head at the foolishness of it all. She gathered her thoughts, and once more, focused on the task ahead of her.   
She pulled the arrow back, to the feathered end was near to her ear. She picked a small knob in a tree to aim for. After a moment, she released the arrow. It swooshed past her ear, hitting its mark.   
Sárie smiled, drawing another and aiming for the same place.   
  
And she would have hit her mark too, had something not gotten in the way.   
  
In her excitement, Sárie had failed to notice the steady clop of hooves coming down a nearby path, nor, as fate would have it, that the tree she was aiming for was just across that path.   
She released the second arrow, and it hit an elf crossing on horseback, square in the left shoulder. She let out a squeak of surprise while the elf cried out in pain and surprise. Sárie was frozen for a moment, before running to see it he was alright.   
  
"Are you alright?" she said breathlessly, as the elf, who had dismounted a rather magnificent looking dappled grey horse. "I apologize! I didn't see you coming!"   
  
The elf looked over at her, his blue eyes narrowed, a bit of blonde hair falling into his face. He grit his teeth and pulled the arrow out of his arm.   
"I should certainly hope so." He scowled.   
  
"Let me see it." Sárie told him. The elf rolled up his sleeve and he examined his wound carefully before cautiously letting Sárie get a look.   
  
"It's not too bad at all," Sárie said, heaving a sigh of relief. The elf rolled his eyes and let out a small growl.   
  
"Do you want my help or not?"  
  
"It's the least you could do!"   
  
"Perhaps you could stop acting so childish then!"  
  
"I am not!"   
  
  
"Uma. Lle vee' nyar. (Yes. As you say.)" Sárie rolled her eyes and sighed. It wasn't even bleeding hard! She ripped a piece of thin olive green material off the bottom of her tunic and tightly tied it around the wound.   
  
"There. It should be fine." Sárie said, resting her hand on the end of her bow. She took a good look at the elf, who was now standing straight. He was a bit taller than she, long blonde hair pulled back into half a ponytail with an elaborate looking braid at the end. His eyes were a sharp blue that greatly contrasted his fair complexion. His clothes were of finely dyed silks with small embroided designs.   
  
Sárie felt herself begin to fidget, as the elf was obviously looking her over. She felt oddly self-conscious, as it appeared that this was not just a well-to-do elf. Judging by his clothing, he had to be royalty. She brushed some dirt off of the front of her grimy tunic.   
"You're royalty, aren't you?" she finially got up the nerve to ask.  
  
The elf nodded. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Sárie swallowed hard. She had shot a prince with an arrow.   
  
"Well, in that case, I very much doubt that you needed my help at all. You have a person to see when you are injured, do you not?" Sárie said quickly, the words sharp on her tongue.   
  
"Pardon?" Legolas shot back.   
  
"With an injury as trivial as this, I'm surprised you even stopped. Do you enjoy bothering the normal folk?" she snapped, her face flushing in anger.   
  
"I'm afraid I haven't a clue as to what you are going on about! If you had been more careful about where you shoot that blasted arrow, none of this would have happened!" Legolas said, without the foggiest idea of why she was getting so worked up about. If anyone was upset, it should have been him, seeing as he was the indjured party and all.   
  
"Aiya!(Oh!) Auta miqula orqu.(Go kiss an Orc.)" She scowled and slapped him hard on the shoulder, right on the wound, before turning back to the forest. "Welcome to Rivendell, Blondie." She grumbled under her breath.  
  
Legolas was left holding his shoulder carefully, wincing in pain as he angrily watched the crazy elf maiden make a rather dramatic exit. "Lunatic."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to flame! 


	2. Atta

A/n Here's chapter 2! Wow, can you believe I got it up this fast? Neither can I. Where I found the time, being as mid-terms are this week, the world may never know. Not a word to my teachers, your hear me? Anyway, enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
Atta (2)  
  
"Aiya! (Oh!) Tanya arwa! (That hurt!)" Sárie sucked on a burned index finger. She had never been a particularly good cook, (actually, a rather foul cook would be more exact description) and why Mehtar had decided it was her night to prepare dinner was beyond her understanding.   
  
"Don't go and kill yourself." Mehtar warned from another room.  
  
"I just might." Sárie replied, taking a pot off the fire. She scolded herself for forgetting to put water in it. How can something boil without water? She finished getting the meal to a place where it would cook without constant observation, or at least, she hoped so anyway. Sárie went to find her brother. For what she was going to have to put up with after cooking, he at least owed her a good spar. Sárie was going to be quite sure she got it.   
She found Mehtar sitting on an old, mossy green coloured sofa, and staring out an open window. He looked a tad better than he had earlier that morning, though it was hard to say when his hair looked tidier. He looked wise beyond his years, though he was merely few hundred older than Sárie.  
  
"Soooo," she said lightheartedly, plopping down next to him. "Feel like taking me on?"  
  
"Feel like losing?" Mehtar replied.   
  
"A bit full of ourselves, aren't we?"  
  
"We are being brutally honesty."  
  
"We? Talking in third person now, eh? Maybe I should start calling you Gollum?" Sárie asked, and couldn't help but smile at Mehtar's appalled reaction. "Well then, I challenge you to a duel, Mehtar, swords only, full contact?"  
  
"No contact, and you've got yourself a spar." He replied.   
  
"But!" Sárie protested, tugging on his arm.   
  
"No contact."   
  
"Fiiine." Sárie whinged, like a child.   
  
Mehtar stood up, and looked around for a moment, stretching his arms. "Aier(Short one), khila amin (follow me)." Sárie puffed her cheeks out, obviously insulted but complied grumbling under her breath something that sounded oddly like: "Dolle naa lost (your head is empty)..."   
  
  
  
  
They stood in a well-trodden path in front of the cottage. Sárie drew her sword from its sheath, holding it at arms length, pointing it at her brother. Mehtar did the same. It was sort of a pre-spar ritual since they were children.   
  
"A duel to the death, eh?" Sárie said, and even after years of the same line, it was hard for her not to crack a smile.   
  
"That it is. Lets just pray your sword is as strong as your ego." Mehtar replied curtly (he was always one who could keep a straight face).   
  
With that, the two lunged at each other. The cold metal of their swords clashed on the impact. Mehtar stumbled back, surprised by the strength behind Sárie's blow.   
  
"You've been practicing, I see." He commented, easily countering a series of thrusts from his younger sister.   
  
"Impressed?" she grunted, struggling to block his lightning fast blows.   
  
"A little." He said, changing his position and going back onto defense. Sárie felt the shiver of the sword in her hands, her eyes scrunching as she heard them clang. She then had to duck as Mehtar swung his blade high, nearly trimming Sárie's long plait. Sárie let out a soft growl, countering with an extra forceful warning. Mehtar, on the other hand, was looking quite amused by this point, which was only annoying Sárie to no end. After about five mibutes of this, there was still no apparent winner. Then, with one strong swing of his sword, Mehtar took the sword out of Sárie's hand and sent her stumbling backwards.   
Sárie felt herself lose her footing, and fall backwards toward the dirt. She instinctively squeezed her eyes closed and held out her hands behind her, hoping to break the fall.  
  
It never came.   
  
  
  
  
Sárie slowly opened an eye and looked up. She saw long blonde hair, clashing dark eyebrows and a rather full of themselves grin.   
  
"Oh no, not you," she growled, as he carelessly dropped her on the ground.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh my! Sorry, my strength seems to have left me, there was an, unfortunate accident with me arm." Legolas said sarcastically his eyebrows raised, obviously pleased with himself.   
  
"I'll bet." Sárie replied sharply, "what are you doing here anyway, Blondie? Come to serve your revenge or something of the sort?" She stood up, brushing dirt off of her tunic and scowling.   
  
"Unfortunately no, that was just a lucky break. Lord Elrond is here to ask a favour of your brother." Legolas said, looking to where the other two elves were now engaged in friendly conversation. She hadn't seen either Legolas or Elrond arrive.   
  
"And my name's not Blondie, as you seem fond of calling me, and it seems I still don't know yours."  
  
"Funny how that works out, isn't it?" Sárie smirked.   
  
"I take it you're not going to tell me." Legolas said, looking like he didn't particurarly care to begin with.   
  
"Basically, Saurar (foul one)." Sárie mumbled.   
  
"Antolle ulua sulrim (Much wind pours from your mouth). I have ways of finding these things out."  
  
"Auta miqula orqu (Go kiss an Orc)."  
  
"You already told me to."  
  
"Well, then do it again!"  
  
"Heh."   
  
"Lle holma ve' edan (You smell like a human)."  
  
"Oh, now that was big of you." Legolas sneered.   
  
"And it was big of you to drop me back there. You're a real gentleman."   
  
"You're the one who started this in the first place! If you hadn't shot me in the arm to beg-"   
  
"Sárie!" Mehtar cut Legolas off.   
  
"What!?" Sárie called back. Legolas gave her an odd look, as if to say 'So that's your name. Told you I'd find out.' "And don't look at me like that!" she snapped back at Legolas, merely shrugged and put on his best innocent face.   
  
"Look at me that way one more time, and you just may have a bruise on that fair elven face of yours." She said briskly, beginning to walk toward her brother.   
  
"Is that a threat?" Legolas asked, grabbing her arm, forcing Sárie to face him.   
  
"You've got a brain, haven't you? Use it." Sárie replied pulling her arm away, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Sárie!" Mehtar said again, this time for sternly.   
  
She spun around, looking at her brother. "What?"  
  
"You might want to go check on whatever you've been cooking. I think it's burning."   
  
  
  
  
A/N Well, thast what you get for all my hard work. Hope it was enjoyable. If any of you read this, could you please comment on one thing:   
Is Legolas too OOC? I mean, he always appeared to me as someone who would hold a grudge, I mean, he's an elf for godsakes, but I think I may have taken a bit too far.   
  
Thx again! Don't forget to flame!  
  
~Kaelin 


	3. Nelde

**A/N** Edited~

Nelde (3)

"I cannot believe you! How could you tell them that?" Sárie yelled at her brother for the hundredth time and tugging on the end of her long plait in frustration. 

"I thought you would be pleased! Besides, you've got such a good shot when you concentrate." Mehtar protested. 

"How can I concentrate in an archery competition when I have that poor excuse of an Elven prince watching my every move?" 

"Since when have you cared who watches and who doesn't? Do you fancy him or something?" Mehtar asked, a smirk slowly crossing his face, folding his arms slyly across his chest. 

Sárie, on the other hand, looked as though she were about to retch. "That is absolutely disgusting." She spat out. "Who would ever fancy that... that oaf, I'll never know." She shuddered at the thought. "And besides, you know I am not particularly fond of going into the city, let alone being in front of a big group of people!"

"You're not public speaking, by Valor, you're shooting a blasted arrow!"

"In a contest judged by Lord Elrond himself!"

"You should be honoured that he would even think of coming to ask our family to enter!" Mehtar said, now beginning to get angry. "You've got the best shot of anyone. No one's asking you to go and win the entire thing."

"I don't want to! I'd rather just stay here in the forest. I don't fit in with the people in the city!" Sárie protested, though by now it was beginning to look like there was no way this side of the Bruinen River that she had a chance of winning. 

"That's not what you're being asked, no, told to do. You don't have to speak to anyone if you wish to do so. You are being told to shoot a blasted arrow at a target, nothing life threatening." Mehtar said, throwing up his hands in dissatisfaction. "Must you be so indignant?" 

Sárie spun around, folding her arms tightly scowling. "Hmph!"

"You are going to be in this competition whether you like it or not, so you best get over whatever is going on inside that little head of yours!" Mehtar said. He put his hand gently on his sister's shoulders. "This will be good for you. I wouldn't agree to anything that would harm you in any way. You know that." He felt his sister's muscles tense, and the shiver with apparent anger and then wrenched her shoulder out of his grasp.

"I don't care! You didn't have my consent. You cannot make decisions for me!" She stormed out of the cottage, grabbing her bow and quiver. If she was going to have to compete in this rash competition, she may as well practice. 

A thin smile crossed Mehtar's face, for he had gotten his way. 

Sárie sat down with a huff between the roots of a fairly ancient looking oak, careful of her bow and quiver. She puffed out her cheeks, leaning against the mossy bark. _This is awful she thought. I get to make a fool of myself in front of the entire city. This will give Ailin and her party more reason to torment me with._ She shuddered, remembering the last time she was forced to stand within 100 meters of the awful maiden. 

_"Sárie!" The petite blonde elf said, a snarl on her lips as she glided over to where Sárie had been standing quietly. "How nice it is to see you and out of that rat-hole you call home, no less." _

_"Good morning to you as well, Ailin." Sárie said as pleasantly as she possible could._

_"My goodness, does something smell awful! Sárie, how long has it been since you bathed? A fortnight?" Ailin said, her lovely face scrunching up. "That ensemble you have on, might you wash it before wearing it in public? And your hair, can't say enough about that. Someone missed out when it came to the family good looks in general! One would hope that you at least try to put more effort into your appearance before gracing us with your presence! Of course, with someone like you, one can only do so much, and still fail." _

_"I will keep that in mind next time." Sárie mumbled, in complete and total shame. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. She wanted to yell at the girl, tell her to go torment someone else. She wanted to slap her hard across the face. Instead, she merely clenched a fish and shifted her weight._

_Ailin lowered her voice to a whisper. "How does it feel?" she said, her voice sickly sweet and full of hatred. "How does it feel to wake up each morning, knowing that you have been forsaken the elegance of your kin?" She smiled, the kind of wicked smile that makes one just want to vomit, and then turned on her heals, walking back to her group of friends who were now giggling madly. _

_Sárie's blush grew darker and into the roots of her hair. She wanted more than anything to be able to say something, anything that would cause the other elf to bow her head in shame. She couldn't though. She opened her mouth, but no word escaped her lips._

Sárie banged a fist against the tree. 

"I'm not going to let that happen again."

"What happen again?" a voice asked from behind her. 

Sárie whipped her head around, only to find herself starting into the face of the elven prince she wanted most to avoid. 

"You! Are you stalking me or something!?"

Legolas chuckled. "Absolutely not. I just happened to be practicing for the archery competition, when I heard something. You aren't exactly quiet, you know."

"So you just came here to insult me. Lovely. Well, excuse me if I'm not in the mood at the moment." Sárie snapped, pulling her knees close and facing away from him. Legolas pulled an arrow out of his quiver, strung it, and shot it so it landed next to Sárie, just brushing her arm. 

"What in the name of Elbereth do you think you're doing?"

"If you hadn't moved a little to the right, I would have gotten you back for my arm."

"I think I liked you better when you were lame."

Legolas chuckled again, a smile across his face. Sárie could not for the life of her figure out what was so amusing. She merely scowled. 

"I'm going to beat you, just thought you may care to know."

"Is that so?" Legolas asked, the smile quickly whipped off his face. "I do hope you can support that claim with your bow." 

"Not to worry, I bet I'll do even better with you as a moving target!" she said, a fake smile plastered across her face, and she jumped to her feet. Legolas let out a snort. "I propose a little wager. If I win, you let me..." Sárie thought long and hard for a moment, looking Legolas over from head to toe. "You let me do your hair like a girl."

Legolas paled. "You actually know how to do that?" he spat out, standing stiffly. 

"I'm more feminine than I look."

"That's not saying much."

Sárie huffed. 

"And if I win," Legolas said, a smirk crossing his visage, "Than you have to wear a gown, and walk around Rivendell in it."

Sárie thought for a moment, swallowing hard. "Agreed. I hope you're ready to be pretty."

"The same goes for you." Legolas said, his voice cold and stern. With that, he turned and disappeared back into the forest. 

Sárie sighed, sitting back down against the tree. That was unintelligent of me, she thought, I best not lose this, and give Ailin another reason to ridicule me.

**A/N** As always, don't forget to flame!


	4. Kinta

**A/N** Hellooo! Here's another update. A bit longer than my last few! (Don't worry, be happy!) Yeah, I feel like doing individual thanks to my reviews, so, hold on~

**Eriaiel-** Thanks for the help, actually, I agree with you on a LOT of things.

**Alexeika222-** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!

**Legolas' Lover-** Thanks! I really do like that line, anyway, thanks for the review!

**Bulldogchik05-** I'm glad you feel that way! I hope this wouldn't get flamed too badly! Thanks for the review!

**Kaminari-** You know how much I love you right? Thanks for all the help of this chappie. 

**Nandalf-** Nina, that is an AWFUL racial slur. Jk. Anyway, thanks for the review, and the threatening e-mail. Much appreciated. 

**Deluwielxx-** Wow! I really nearly made you cry? I don't know whether to be pleased or upset… jk. Thanks for the review!

**Bluedolphin4612-** I'm working on it. Thanks for all the help though, I really appreciate you helping with my middle-earthyness!

**U-chan-** Thanks! No, I'm not going to "bash" Legolas, just mess with his head. That's always fun!

Kinta (Four)

A week has passed since the dreadful news of the archery competition. Each day Sárie was up before dawn, trying to hit a single grain of sand or the smallest knot in a tree. She would go on throughout the day, never stopping for food or drink. Archery was one of the only things Sárie had to be proud of, and she was not going to let herself become pariah again over such a contest. Night fall by the time she returned back to her home, covered in a mix of dirt and sweat. 

Finally came the morning of the competition. Butterflies worked their way around in her stomach, much to Sárie's discontent. She was fidgety at breakfast, and took extra care in dressing. She wore a deep green tunic with matching trousers, and a black undershirt with sleeves that ran down the arms and onto her hands, leaving only a hole for the thumb and fingers. Around her forearms were leather bindings to keep the arrows from leaving a burn if the vane brushed against the arm. Her hair wasn't in its usual long golden plait, but in a low and out of the way ponytail. 

"Are you ready?" Mehtar asked softly. 

"I suppose." Sárie answered, reaching into her quiver and pulling out an arrow. "Oh Elbereth," she sighed. "I doubt I will ever be truly ready." She examined the arrow carefully, before placing it gently back into the quiver. 

"You will do fine. Just, try not to lose it all." Mehtar said. 

"That is not very encouraging." Sarie answered curtly, folding her arms across the chest in an exasperated manner. Mehtar smiled slyly and then hugged Sárie. 

"No matter what, know that I am proud of you."

"Mmm, I know." Sárie answered. 

If Sárie had seemed jumpy at breakfast, she was three times that once she arrived at the field, which was the site of the competition. She bid her brother goodbye and was called over to be explained the rules of the event. 

It seemed simple enough. Each Elf would have a target, and shoot an arrow at the target. If one missed the center, they would be eliminated from the round. One only had a single change to hit the center. After each round, the target would be moved. They would have to shoot in various positions, uphill, downhill, and on flat. 

Sárie sighed as the group of male-Elves went off to practice. She was the only competitor of the opposite gender. Sárie slowly trudged over to the practice range. She noted that a large crowd had already gathered. She also, saw that Ailin and her group had pushed their way up to the front, and were snickering quite loudly in her direction. She unconsciously pulled her long ponytail over a shoulder and ran her fingers through it. She was not feeling very confidant. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sárie spotted Legolas. He had already begun to practice. His fair elvish face was deep in concentration, as he drew the arrow to the corner of his mouth, pressing his index finger into his cheek. After a moment of correcting his aim, he released the arrow. It shot across the field like a star would shoot across the sky, and landed with exact precision in the center of the target. Ailin's group exploded into applause and giggles as Legolas turned around. 

_Please, oh Elbereth, please don't let him see me!_ Sárie thought frantically. Over the week she had been considering (with Mehtar's strong opinion backing her up) apologizing for her rudeness toward the Elven prince. As Mehtar has been saying, it was truly not wise to get on the bad side of royalty, as well as she was not going to disgrace to her family over such a trivial argument. She knew he was right, though, she dreaded even seeing the elven prince. 

"Sárie! Vedui! (Greetings)" Legolas said, a smirk on his face. Sárie sighed, and walked over to where Legolas was standing. 

"Good morning, Legolas." She said as pleasantly as possible. She took a deep breath, gathering all her courage. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. Legolas looked surprised, raising one of his dark eyebrows and folding his arms. She tugged a strand of hair, staring at her feet. "I need to apologize for my rudeness. It was not appropriate, nor was my lack of attention when I… erm… when I hit you with the arrow. I hope you can accept my humblest apology." She swallowed hard, waiting for the elven prince to burst into laughter and poke fun at her, like most other elves of a high stature. 

"It is alright. I know you did not intend to injure me." Legolas said. "ISárie, are you quite alright? You look pale, or could that just be nerves?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Sárie said. 

"Only because I've never seen you play with your hair in such a way. It was merely an observation." Legolas said with a shrug.

Sárie blushed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "I am –perhaps-- a little nervous. I have never been in such a competition." 

"I have a few butterflies as well. Though, you can see who will make it to the later rounds by watching them warm up. See, that, erm, fatter elf?" Legolas pointed to an Elf who looked much like an extraordinarily tall dwarf, "his stance is all wrong. He won't make it past the first few rounds. And that one," this time Legolas pointed to a younger-looking elf dressed handsomely in silks, "he has no patience, he will release too soon and miss the targets." 

"You know much about archery." Sárie commented, though she was more amazed at how civil they treated each other. "Would you mind if I take a few practice shots?"

"Not at all." Legolas said. 

Sárie, in one fluid motion, pulled an arrow from her quiver and nocked it into the bowstring, holding it between her index and middle fingers. She adjusted her stance, so that her front foot was directly inline with the center of the target.  Sárie drew her bow, aiming at the target. Then, she pulled the arrow back to the corner of her mouth. She paused for a moment, watching the target carefully. After adjusting the arrow's course with the bowsling, she carefully released, not wanting to move the bow and knock the arrow off course. It flew effortlessly into the center of the target. 

"Not bad, not bad at all." Legolas commented. A few other observers mumbled the same thing. Sárie sighed, and looked back at the crowd. Mehtar waved and Ailin had the biggest scowl on her fair face. 

"I suppose this will be a close competition then?" Sárie said, turning to Legolas. 

"Aye, I do believe so. Alas, I may have to cut off all my hair before the day is out." He said with a smile. 

Sárie laughed. "Don't you dare spoil my fun."

Legolas smiled again, pulling an arrow from his quiver and in one swift motion, nocked and shot it with perfect accuracy. "You may want to pick out a gown. This contest is mine."

"We shall see, my prince, we shall see."

~*~

The first few rounds of the competition spun by quickly. Soon there was only Sárie, Legolas and an elf named Eruséro.  Eruséso was an elf from a well-to-do family, as well as a close friend of Ailin. He was tall and fair, dressed finely and scoffing at Sárie's every move. 

She did her best to ignore the looks of disdain from him, the cold stare that was nearly enough to stop even a ringwraith dead in its tracks. Sárie cringed every time she went to shoot, knowing that everyone's eyes were upon her, watching for every small mistake she might have made. 

Luckily, it was Eruséro's shot, then Legolas's, and finally Sárie's. Eruséro wore a band of sweat across his brow, and he carefully nocked his arrow, running a finger across the royal-blue coloured vane. In quick, blocky movements, he raised the bow. 

"He will miss." Legolas whispered. "I am certain of it." 

As sure as Legolas had predicted, the arrow swerved off to the left, hitting in the fourth zone of the target. 

A high pitched squeal rose from behind them, Sárie was positive that it could come from no one but Ailin. Sárie shuddered, knowing that before the end of the day, she was sure to have had an encounter with the wretched maiden, something which she feared. 

Eruséro returned to where Legolas and Sárie were standing, his head down in shame. He shook Legolas's hand, bowing his head politely. Legolas smiled, and congratulated him for a job well done, before going to take his shot.  He then turned, looking at Sárie, a sneer on his lips. 

"You shan't go much further in the competition, mi'lady." He said softly. Sárie paled slightly, clenching her hand into a fist. "You are nothing more than a rodent, and, we will crush you. Either you blow the next shot, or Ailin will have quite an unpleasant surprise in store for you."

"I do not fear anything you or Ailin may come up with." Sárie said firmly, more to reassure herself than anything. "I will not lose on purpose because of anything you, or she has to say."

"If you that an eternity of life is unbearable now, just wait."

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed it. I know my Eruséro is a tad OOC for an elf, but its going to weave into the grand scheme of things, so oh well. Don't forget to flame!


	5. Lempe

**A/N** Aaah! Please don't hurt me, I know this chapter is very overdue. My excuse? E-mail me and all will be explained. For those who don't wish to, here it is: my plot bunny went on hiatus. Not to worry though, he's had far to many carrots to travel. 

Anyway, last night I sat my butt down and told myself to write. This chapter is _much_ longer than most. Be happy. I hope this makes up for it. Actually, I don't much like this chapter, but oh well. Could I have been any more cliché? Eh, probably. Hope you like it. 

To my reviewers: I'm to lazy to do individual reviews at the moment, sorry guys ::sweatdrop:: But, a big thank you goes out to **Alias**, **U-chan**, **just2spooky**, **California Mountain Girl**, **Anumati/RED**, **bluedolphin4612**, **Kaminari**, **Alias** (yes, on here twice for a reason! Ty! Sorry I'm so late!) and **deluwielxx**.

Lempe (Five)

Sárie stared at the Elf, amazed at what had just escaped his lips. _If you think that an eternity of life is unbearable now, just wait. _Her heart began to beat faster, his words sinking into the depths of her soul. 

"Aim carefully," Eruséro growled, turning his back to her and marching off toward his friends, towards Ailin. 

Sárie could not bring herself to watch him go. On the outside she looked untouched, even amused by the comment. Underneath her skin, however, things were rather different. She wanted to run and hide, or to even break down and cry. 

Sárie forced herself to shake it off as merely an idle threat, though her heart told her otherwise. A threat from Ailin was never idle. Sárie looked down at her side, to the hand clenched around her bow. Maybe Ailin could make Sárie look like a fool, and find great joy in doing so, but she would never be able to take away her pride. Sárie took a deep breath, and looked to where Legolas was shooting. 

Legolas expertly maneuvered his weapon, the arrow landing almost effortlessly in the center of the target.

The crowd roared. A smile of pure happiness made it's way across his fair face. Looking to Sárie, he said, joy ringing in his voice, "Your shot."

"Aye." Sárie nodded. She had already made her choice, moving over to take her shot. The crowd grew quiet. Sárie felt as though her knees would give out as she strung the arrow. She had never been quite so nervous over shooting a blasted arrow before. Steadying her now-trembling arm, Sarie focusing all of her energy on shooting the arrow. She finally released it, the arrow landing in the center, right next to Legolas's. 

A hush went over the crowd. It was a strange sight indeed, to see a peasant's daughter shooting as well as the crowned prince of Mirkwood. Sárie was pleased with herself, and turned to give Legolas a smug look. 

Legolas was staring off into the woods surrounding the competition grounds. His brow was creased with worry, his eyes staring out as if there was some unseen foe. 

"Legolas?" Sárie asked softly, walking towards the prince. 

"Hush," he commanded. 

Sárie's face paled as she complied. Had Ailin already begun her wrath? Sárie didn't want to imagine what the horrible She-Elf could think up. 

"What do you see?" she asked nervously.

"Hush!" he said, this time much more sternly. Sárie quickly closed her mouth and looked around. No one else seemed to notice what Legolas was acting quite so apprehensive about. 

Two arrows came rapidly through the field, one grazing Sárie's cheek, the other missing Legolas by only six inches. Sárie spun around to watch the arrows, a hand instinctively moving to her stinging cheek. 

The arrows flew simultaneously to the center of the target, in turn snapping both Sárie's and Legolas's in half. The entire crowd was silent, staring in amazement at the target. Sárie was to shocked to move. 

After a long pregnant pause, Lord Elrond, who had been overseeing the event, broke out in deep laughter. Sárie turned around, looking at the half-Elf with incredulity. She hadn't the foggiest idea of what in Middle Earth could be so funny about the whole situation. Elrond made a waving motion towards the forest, a large smile plastered across his face. 

Out emerged his two twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, both with bow in hand. They were clad in a twilight grey, and stood tall, the dark hair of their father falling lightly below their shoulders.

"It seems we have a winner-- no-- two winners!" he said, standing up to greet his sons. Elladan and Elrohir bowed politely to their father. Despite their age, both wore the mischievous smile of a young boy. 

Legolas was speechless. Never had he seen an event such as this. After a moment of gawking, he broke into a smile. 

Sárie's hand swept over her cheek, whipping away a small stream of blood that had surfaced. She had barely noticed the tingle of the cut in all the excitement. 

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked, noticing the small wound. Sárie nodded as Legolas examined it carefully. 

"It's only a small cut, no need to be so thorough," Sárie said, turning her attention back to Lord Elrond and his sons. 

The twins received a small mithril pendant, shaped as a bow and arrow. Elladan held the pendant for all to see, while Elrohir came to greet the other competitors. 

"That was a wonderful competition to watch!" he said cheerfully. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, I presume." Legolas nodded. "You are a wonderful marksman; I can only wish to have the consistent accuracy of a Mirkwood archer." 

"You are not half bad yourself," Legolas said kindly. 

Elrohir turned to Sárie. "Forgive me, milady, for I'm sure my brother did not mean to scratch your fair face," he said, taking her hand and kissing it politely. 

"I-it's quite all right, do not worry yourself about it," Sáire stuttered, immediately raising a self-conscious hand to the scrape. Elrohir smiled directly at her, and nodded his head, a somewhat amused look on his visage. Sárie could feel her cheeks grow warm, noting that Elrohir was still holding her hand. From the corner of her eye, Sárie saw Legolas roll his eyes for a brief moment, then look politely back at Elrohir. Sárie made a mental note to swat him later. 

Elladan made his way towards his brother, his fair face growing troubled as he came near and pushed past Elrohir. "Oh my! Please forgive my rudeness, Lady," he began, pulling Sárie's hand from his brother. "I meant not to hit you, only to frighten a bit!"

"It is but a scratch! Nothing to worry about," Sárie assured Elladan. 

"Are you sure? Do you need to see a healer or something?" Elladan asked. 

"No, but I thank you for your concern," Sárie said, this time more forcefully. Elladan nodded his head, and then turned to Legolas, who was by this time looking a bit miffed. Elladan looked to his brother, who shrugged. They bowed politely, and made a quick exit. 

Sárie watched the two rejoin their father. She couldn't help but smile. For the first time since Sárie could remember, Lord Elrond did not look like the firm, overly-serious ruler of Rivendell, but as a pleased father. She watched as Elrond beckoned his only daughter, the stunningly beautiful evenstar Arwen Undomiel, to him, his sons youthful with excitement. 

"What are you so smug about?" Legolas asked after a long moment. 

"Pardon?" Sárie asked, spinning to face him. 

"Just now, you looked quite content with yourself."

"Well, if such is the case, then why do you seem so grumpy?" Sárie shot back. The Elf just frowned. "Aah, a sore loser, I suppose," Sárie said.

"You lost too." 

"I was expecting to," Sárie said with a mild shrug. She stopped for a moment, not realizing that the words had sprung from her mouth until they had been said. Sárie knew it was the truth; her ego had a habit of getting the best of her. 

Sárie gathered her bow, and looked around carefully, scanning the area for Ailin or any one of her group. None were in sight. Sárie breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Naamarie (farewell), Legolas," Sárie said, deciding that this was the moment to sneak away unnoticed. 

"You are leaving?" Legolas asked in surprise. "Why so soon? It is barely sundown." 

"I know," Sárie said with an outwardly cold shrug, turning away from him. "I do not wish to spend more time inside Rivendell." The farther she was from the city, the farther from Ailin, and the closer to safety. 

"Oh," Legolas said, his voice falling slightly.

Sárie bit her lip, and took a few steps, before turning back to give the Elf one more look. "I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget our bargain."

"But I didn't win," Legolas protested. 

"Neither did I. Therefore I believe it still stands," Sarie said, thoroughly amused by the disgusted expression on Legolas's face. "You are very easily fooled Legolas." Sárie laughed. 

"That is not something to joke about!" Legolas sputtered, gathering some of his pride. 

"It was to tempting." Sárie shrugged. "But I must be on my way." She turned, and again tried to make her leave. There was a certain part of Sárie that begged her to stay behind. Its voice was small though confident, but Sárie merely shoved it into the back of her head. The faster she left the city, the better. 

"Sárie!" Legolas's voice rang out after her, his hand catching her wrist. 

"Yes?" Sárie asked, looking at him, her cheeks growing warm and her heart beginning to beat faster. 

"Would you, allow me to walk you home?" He asked, his eyes darting around nervously. 

Sárie was shocked for a moment and seriously considered his offer, but then shook her head. "No, I believe I can make it on my own, but thank you for offering."

Legolas did not say a word, only nodding.

"Goodbye then." Sárie said brightly. 

"Yes, goodbye." 

Sárie darted off, and behind the trees, making good time and heading directly to her home. _You fool! Why did you say no!? _That same voice from before rang shrilly. _Would it be that horrible to have company for once? We are always alone. It is pathetic. _

_Oh hush. _Another voice said, this one was soft and firm_. What would have happened if Eruséro had shown up? I do not need anyone pitying me._

_It is a bit late for that now, is it not?_ The other voice said, sounding cruel but honest. 

_Will you be quiet! I doubt Legolas really wanted to walk with me! He was just trying to be kind; he's a prince, and well brought up. Unlike me, the pariah of Rivendell. _

_Is that how you really want to be seen? Perhaps he just wants to, oh, perhaps get to know you? No, no, that is much too novel an idea. _

_I am pleased you see it my way!_

_You are just scared. _

_Me? I have nothing to be afraid of._

_Yes you do. Don't lie to me. I know these things. _

_Well, if you are so wise, then what, pray tell, do I fear so deeply?_

_You fancy him. _

_I do not._

_Yes you do. _

_No, I really do not._

_Yes, you fancy him. You might not know it, but you do. Sárie, dear, you fear getting close to people. Do you have any friends? No, Mehtar does not count; he is family, though sometimes I wonder why he puts up with us._

The other voice was silent. Sárie closed her eyes, leaning against a mossy tree for support. 

_It is not so bad like this. I do not mind it, It managed to sputter._

_Yes, you do. You hate it. And you want to know why? It is because even though people like Ailin make you miserable, you wish you could be them. _

_I do not! Never say that! EVER!_

_Admit it! You know I am right!_

_No! _

_Yes! Believe it! Just say it!_

_Not another word from you!_

_ADMIT IT!_

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Sárie called out. Everything around her went quiet. Her eyes sprang open, and she looked around herself. The sun was low in the sky, darkness coming quickly as the tall trees cast great shadows. She let out a deep sigh on the verge of a light sob. Why was it right? That small voice inside, it was always right. No matter how much she convinced herself otherwise, Sárie really did envy that horrible She-Elf. 

Crack. 

Sárie spun around quickly. She listened, never before feeling so fortunate for her keen hearing. Footsteps, soft speaking could be heard over the sounds of the forest preparing for night. 

"Who is there?" Sárie asked firmly, refusing to let out how afraid she actually was. They did not need to answer, for the pit of Sárie's stomach told all she wished to know. 

A cruel laugh rang out from all directions.

They appeared from all corners of the wood, slowing walking closer and closer. Sárie could make out the face of the leader. 

Ailin. 

She looked a lovely as usual, tall, thin, raiment billowed behind her, long blonde hair cascading down her back, red ribbons wound into it. The same fierce and vain, glorious grin. Her appearance was nearly perfect. 

Nearly ten Elves followed her; no doubt Eruséro was one of them. Sárie could hear her heart beat in her ears, and looked around for an escape. Alas, there was none. 

"Dearest Sárie, how long has it been since I have seen your unpleasant face? Not long enough," Ailin said, saying her name as if it was a curse, her tone sickeningly sweet. 

Sárie said nothing. Her expression was similar to that of stone: hard and resolute. 

Ailin frowned. "Lovely display of masculinity you were part of today." As if on cue, an Elf reached forward and tore the bow from Sárie's back. She jerked forward, and glared at the Elf as he handed it to Ailin. "Is it that hard for you to act your own gender? Perhaps if you pray, the Valor could change that for you." Her party all laughed.

They cannot touch you. Do not let them see any emotion.

"You know, that brother of yours, he has grown up quite handsome," Ailin said, turning back to her friends with a wicked smile, before looking back at Sárie. "Perhaps with some work," she said, raising the bow and pretending to shoot an arrow, "I could pierce that Elf's heart. He would be a fun one to break, wouldn't he?" Laughter grew again. 

Do not react. That is what she wants. Do not say a word.

"Yes, to shatter him into a thousand small pieces, hopefully beyond repair. Now that would be good sport."

Not a word. 

"Then poor Sárie would be the only disgrace to that horrid lineage of Elves she calls her kin."

"If you speak one more ill word of my family, I swear no one will ever want to look upon that face of yours again!" Sárie hissed, loosing all of the composure she had retained a moment before. She lunged at the She-Elf, intent on striking her. Arms reached out, grabbing her, some around her waist, others around her arms, and still some around her neck, pulling her away from their leader. Ailin let out a howl of wild laughter. She looked back at Sárie's bow.

"Eruséro."

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Break it into as many small pieces as possible." 

Sárie's jaw dropped. How could she do such a thing! Not to her bow! 

"It seems as if she objects. Good."

Sárie could only helplessly watch Eruséro as her bow cracked and splintered, then shattering. Ailin laughed almost hysterically as the task was completed. 

"Release her." Her group did as they were told. Sárie stood there stiffly, staring to the spot where her bow now lay in pieces. "You are not out of punishment yet. The next time I tell you to do something, you best do it. Lets leave."

"Ailin," Sárie said softly.

"What, you wish to speak to me? Well, hurry up girl."

"I sincerely hope you die." 

Sárie sat slumped against the side of the stoop in front of her home. She stared at the sky, the fragments of her bow now resting in her lap. She lightly hummed _The Song of Tinúviel_, and absentmindedly smoothed a strand of her hair. 

How she wished she were that maiden of old! Lúthien Tinúviel, the fairest of all Elves in Middle Earth, fairer even than Arwen Undomiel, and loved by all. She was perfect. Sárie wouldn't have minded the horrible end, having her one love die in her arms and then dying herself of a broken heart, if she could only feel some of the joy that Tinúviel must have felt while alive. 

Many nights had Sárie imagined what her life could have been like. How she could have friends, a normal family. Maybe even someone who meant more. How, perhaps, with some work, she could be as graceful and maybe a fraction as lovely as Undomiel. 

Sárie lowered her head. Daydreaming did/solved nothing. She had to live in reality. This reality was cruel. She swallowed back a sob, a hand brushing over the top of her bow. 

Archery. The one thing she was good at. The one thing she could be proud of. It was something that Ailin could shatter, like everything else. Perhaps it would be better if she died, just like Tinúviel… 

Footsteps again. Sárie tensed up, only to recognize the steps as those of her brother. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You are out late," she commented, her voice cold and firm. 

"I know. Sorry, I was visiting with Iaheniel," Mehtar said, a smile working its way across his face at mention of the maiden. 

"You fancy her?" 

"Aye, I do." He paused for a moment. "Your bow, what happened?"

"I tripped… in the forest on my way home… you know me, always the gauche one," Sárie replied, with a bit of a shrug. There was no way she was going to let Mehtar know what had really happened. He wouldn't understand, no one could understand. 

"Tomorrow, I'll help you make a new one," Mehtar said, sitting next to his sister. Something was bothering her, that was obvious. He wished that Sárie would open up to him, but she always had a habit of keeping everything inside. He wondered how much longer until she exploded with concealed emotion. He sincerely doubted that it would be long. 

"No, it is all right," Sárie replied, standing up and moving away from her brother. "I have decided to quit archery. It is about time I acted my age." 

"What are you going on about? Sárie, you are a wonderful archer, you proved that today. What is this madness about?" Mehtar asked sternly, grabbing his sister and forcing her to look him in the face. 

"Leave me alone, Meht. Just let me be."

"Not until you explain this to me!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Sárie tore herself from her brother's grip. "Just let me be. I am going for a walk." She turned and headed back into the depths of the forest. She could not handle talking to someone. It was hard enough to deal with herself.

"Sárie—"

"Do not wait up for me."

**A/N **Oops, looks like I did the cliff-hanger thingy again. Ah well. Please review! I need the ego-boost right about now. ^.^ As always, don't forget to flame either!


	6. Enque

**A/N** Once again, another long wait for a chapter. I apologize. We are a busy person. School… sports… plot bunnies mysteriously disappearing… but, not to worry, for I have brought forth from the pits a new chapter. Big thank ya to **Kaminari** for helping me a LOT with this chapter. All of the really good quotes in this chapter, yeah, all her brain. I'm jealous. While I'm on the subject, **Kaminari** also wrote a fic about Sárie. Its very AU from this fic, but VERY well written. You should all go check it out. Its called _Two Paths Diverged in a City_. 

This chapter contains some of the following: angst, humor and fluff. Very well rounded. Now, you may read. Enjoy.*~

Enque (Six)

Sárie wished the night would never end. She buried her face in her arms. Perhaps the new day would never come if she did not see the sun rise fully. How nice it would be, to never have to leave her perch on the bough of an ancient oak tree. She would never have to cause trouble for Mehtar, nor look upon Legolas whom she would admit; she had grown fond of, though nothing farther.   
  


 Running away was not going to solve anything, and Sárie knew that quite well. After all, she had tried it before. Sárie cast a glance back at the sun, now burning strongly and rising in the sky. Day had arrived, and no amount of wishing could change that. 

She looked about her, sorely shifting her weight. Spending the night in a tree was certainly not the most comfortable thing that she had ever done. but this tree was special: it was the "thinking tree." For as long as she could remember, Sárie would always come to this spot when something was bothering her, or when she just needed to be alone. She looked around, at the end of the branch with its young foliage, to the stream that trickled just below, weaving through the tree's roots, and the small erratic boulder that she had memories of playing on as a child. Although back then, her secret spot had been different: the stream had been quite a bit wider, and the tree no more than a sapling. 

Thoughts fro earlier again flooded her head. Why did that wretched Ailin find so much joy in tormenting Sárie?_ Ailin must wake up every morning with new methods of torture for me. _Sárie shivered at the thought. What had she ever done? 

She hated herself for allowing Ailin to speak to her in such a way. _I am so weak, so foolish._ She told herself sadly. _I cannot do this forever_. 

Sárie stood up, walking the length of the bough, and then returning to the trunk in a sort of balancing-act. 

"I cannot let Ailin push me around! I will not let her! She cannot be allowed to get away with doing something as heartless as destroying my bow!" she stated resolutely, in an attempt to encourage herself.

"No. No." Sárie said, shaking her head. "Be serious, I would be best off just keeping to myself for the time being. It is always easier to be alone." 

"But I hate being alone," Sárie admitted bitterly. She balanced on a thin branch clumsily. Sarie frowned, "I do not even have a good center of balance!" Sárie let out a deep sigh. "I sound like a child, talking to myself in such a away. It is pitiful. Who ever heard of an Elf like me? I am even sillier than those Hobbit creatures Mehtar speaks of occasionally. All I need is a love of food and drink, and I'd fit right in. It is just foolish." 

"Well, who have you got to talk to? No one. So it seems as if speaking to yourself is perfectly acceptable." the more rational part of herself reminded. Sárie scowled, the branch she was standing on cracking with strain, her arms flailed wildly. 

"I best move," she said, leaping back to the thicker bough. "Would not want to fall into the stream." letting out another sigh, she slumped back against the trunk of the tree. 

"Now, what am I to do about this?" Sárie sighed again, her brow creasing with worry. "I cannot do nothing, though I fear if I do, Ailin could think of something far worse." She let out a snort remembering the previous night's events. "Pray to the Valar for a gender change. Who does that wretched, no good, rank, bottom-dwelling poor excuse for an Elf think she is anyway?" Sárie paused for a moment. "Feh. She is much better off than I." 

Sárie squinted, looking up at the sun, which had risen considerably since she'd last seen it. No, she would do nothing. It did not matter; things would be resolved in their own time. Hopefully with some luck, Ailin would get married, pregnant, and have no time to torment Sárie. She immediately let out a small smirk at the thought of seeing Ailin look anything less than perfect. 

"No Sárie, do not wish misery on others. It is unkind."

"So is she!"

"Simple. It's too simple." Sárie said, nodding her head. She sighed. "I am hopeless. Just hopeless…" 

"I would not say that!" 

Sárie leaped up, immediately recognizing the new voice to be that of Legolas. She lost her footing on the branch, and fell, reaching and holding on with one hand. Luckily, the branch was low enough that she could let go and land shakily on her feet, though in ankle deep water. Sárie looked at Legolas with a certain expression of dignity, which made it appear as though she had landed in such a way many times before. 

"How long have you been there?" Sárie demanded curtly. 

"Not long," Legolas answered. 

"What did you hear?" 

"Nothing," Legolas insisted firmly. Sárie's cheeks puffed out in a sign of obvious irritation. "Now, who was this Elf you were going on about?"

Sárie scowled at him. "You lie through your teeth. It is none of your business." Legolas just shrugged and leaned against Sárie's tree. "What do you want anyway?"

Legolas glanced a moment at Sárie, then quickly turned away. "Your brother told me I could find you here. He is worried about you."

"He needn't be. I am quite capable of looking after myself. You tell him that," Sárie snapped. She moved to the side of the tree opposite Legolas and leaned against it in exasperation.

"You are a difficult one," Legolas commented with a chuckle. Sárie snorted in reply. His voice softened a bit, and he turned his head to look at the back of her head. "Why did you leave so soon yesterday?"

"Because."

"That is an old woman's answer."

"That was an old man's question," Sárie spat back, her words like venom. Legolas was silent. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you even here? In Rivendell, I mean."

"I am here as a messenger to my father. We were told Gandalf the Grey was a visitor to this city. He recently came to Mirkwood, asking for any news of the creature called Gollum. I came here to bring news of his capture. Gollum now resides deep in Mirkwood. He it quite a pitiful creature. Why do you not call Rivendell by it's Elven name, Imladris. We sound like a pack of Dwarves," Legolas asked. 

"I had not thought about it. Perhaps I should call you Greenleaf, as that is your name in the Common Speech," Sárie joked. 

"And what would you be?"

"Bitter."

"Pardon me?" Legolas asked, moving slowly towards the other Elf. 

"Bitter. My name comes from the root sára, meaning bitter. It is oddly fitting, don't you agree?" Sárie said, folding her arms with a stifled laugh and a weak smile. It was obvious that this was all she could do to keep from crying.

"Yes, it does suit you. Your name is very pretty, just like the person it was given too," Legolas said good-naturedly. 

"You are too kind," Sárie replied, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"I speak the truth, Lady," Legolas said, hesitating before putting a hand gently on her shoulder. 

Sárie jerked away in surprise. "What do you want?" she asked, her tone was pleading.

"Sárie…" Legolas trailed off softly, his brow creased in worry. "What happened to you? You are not the same person I was with yesterday."

Sárie paused for a moment, before glaring at the Elf. "What do you care to begin with? I was never the person you thought you saw. But what should that matter to you? Who are you even to ask me such a thing?"

"I hope to be a friend."

"Friend? I do not know such a thing. From what I have heard, it is a great deal over-rated," Sárie said bitterly her words stabbed.

 "What madness is this?!" Legolas cried out in anger. "Who are you to say such a thing? You poor, spoiled child, you know not of what you have."

"Oh, and what pray tell, would that be, since you are so wise!" Sáre spat out, her arms crossed.

"You have a brother who cares deeply for you, and who is sitting in your home, blaming himself for your temper-tantrum. You have a friend who was willing to trudge through the depths of the forest to find you. You also have an amazing talent as a marksman, and I refuse to allow you to sit here and feel sorry for yourself! Your eyes are co clouded with your own disgusting self pity, you forget those around you who suffer." He paused for a moment, taking a look at the She-Elf who was now had shrunk away from him, looking determined to take the verbal beating. "My only advice," he said in a deadly whisper, " is to watch your mouth, or you just may lose what little you already have." 

Sárie's eyes darkened, the words which Legolas had spoken, painful like a slap across the face. "You know not of what you speak," she said softly, her voice trembling. Sárie's face contorted as she tried her best not to cry. 

Legolas smiled mockingly. "Oh, dearest Sárie, do not act like a child now. If you want respect, I suggest you grow up for good." 

It was more than Sárie could take. Tears streamed down her face, as she gasped for air.

Legolas's face softened. "Now, now," he scolded. "What I am saying to you now should not matter. Learn to rise above it, and you shall be victorious."

Sárie struggled to dry her eyes on a dirty sleeve, letting out a soft whimper. Why did he have to be right? Though she was sure Legolas was unaware of her current situation, he spoke as if he knew exactly that ailed her. Sárie wished she could see the world with such clarity.

Staring uncomfortably at her feet, Sárie refused to speak, and more so, would not allow herself to look at the Elf standing next to her. Every few moments Sárie felt a sob rise in her throat, which she quickly swallowed down before it could escape and show proof of her own weakness Sárie felt disgusted. She knew that her actions had been very self-centered, and that she had to stop allowing things to happen, and for once shape her own fate. 

_How many times have I told you that before?_ A small voice piped up. _Do not let people hurt you, stand up for yourself, and stop being akin to a block of ice_.

_I know. _

_Then what is stopping you? _

_I do not know._

_I suggest you figure it out._

"Sárie. Sárie?" Legolas said, a hand gently shaking her shoulder. 

"What?" Sárie snapped, coming out of a spell. 

"The day is getting late. Will you not come with me?" Legolas asked. Indeed, he was correct. The sun was beginning to slide down in the sky; the patches of light on the forest floor had migrated a few inches. 

Sárie, still not trusting herself enough to speak, nodded in reply. Legolas patted her lightly on the shoulder, almost affectionately, before walking off towards civilization. 

Neither Elf spoke a word to the other as they walked. The tension was like a deep fog, too thick to work one's way through it.  Sárie followed Legolas, lost in her own thoughts. It was doubtful had Legolas been speaking to her, if she would answer. 

Legolas because very alert for a moment, his blonde head looking in every direction. 

"Someone is coming," he said softly. "An Elf." 

Out of the brush came the familiar figure of Elrond's son, Elladan. As he got closer, Sárie could make out a distinctive smile. He immediately recognized the two elves and greeted Legolas, before turning to Sárie with a grin. 

"Oh! It is the wonderful mysterious wome--elven maiden--of my dreams!" Elladan cried, taking hold of Sárie's hand and gently kissing it. Sárie's eyes widened in shock at his gesture, and her cheeks dramatically darkened. 

"Erm… hello." Sárie looked over to Legolas, who was glaring in Elladan's direction. 

"It must have slipped my mind yesterday, fair lady, for I had forgotten to ask for your name!" Elladan said, now holding her hand between his and smiling kindly. 

"It's Sárie," she said stiffly, looking over at Legolas for help. Legolas had folded his arms across his chest and was now shooting a warning look at Elladan. 

"I could not have imagined such a lovely name for such a charming Elf!" Elladan said, looking delighted at the knowledge.

"Lord, you are too kind," Sárie said stiffly, pulling her hand away. Legolas reached out and took Sárie by the elbow. 

"If you will excuse us Elladan, I have promised to escort the Lady to her home," Legolas said rather abruptly. 

"Oh, I see, are you her protector?" Elladan asked with an amused grin. 

"Indeed I am," Legolas said while nodding. "I must protect her from any shady creature that lurks after dark."

Elladan frowned and folded his arms across his chest, the grin wiped off his countenance. "I do hope that you are not implying anything rash." 

After making a quick and certainly undignified exit, Sárie and Legolas made a direct beeline to Sárie's cottage. 

"I would not have believed a Prince could be quite so rude!" Sárie exclaimed. 

"You laughed, did you not? I do believe it was the first time all day I saw your smile," Legolas replied, amused at the slight tint of Sárie's cheeks. 

The twilight was now upon them, casting magnificent deep reds, purples and navy blue, the sun now only an orange orb in the sky. Sárie paused to a moment to admire the glory of nature itself. 

Legolas heard the footsteps behind him stop, and looked to see why Sárie had paused. The reddish haze of light reflected against her skin, causing Sárie's complexion to become rosy, her flaxen hair also catching some of the red tone, it became amber in shade. She cast her gaze for a split second on Legolas, her grey eyes meeting his blue.

Legolas did could not understand what have come over him at that moment. It was as if Sárie has momentarily transformed into some fairytale creature. He blinked madly, staring again at the She-Elf. Once more, his friend had returned to her original appearance. Legolas shook it off, telling himself that he saw nothing special, nothing stunning. Only Sárie. Only his good friend Sárie. 

**A/N ** Just because I feel guilty for taking so long, here are my thank-you's!

To: **Tap-dancing Hobbit**(glad you like it! Thanks for the review!)**, Maria **(well, I try. ^^ thanks for the review!)**, Eleclya **(Thanks! I'm glad you like it!) **, coolkidkc **(humour- one of the few things I do well. Thanks for the review)**, The Reviewer** (All in good time, my friend. ^^ Thanks for the review!)**, NandalftheYello **(You. Know. I. Can't. Spell. I luv ya Nii-chan! Thanks!)**, Vanyaer**( Nope, I didn't get the elvish from Tigerbabe. I have an Elvish/English dictionary. I try ^^* Thanks for the review!)**, U-chan **(In time, things will be explained. Ha ha, don't you love my cruelness? ^^ Thanks for the review!) **, MaggieGirl** (Lol! Yes, that was original! Well, hope this meets your expectations!)**, Alias **(they lost 'cause A) Elladan and Elrohir were farther from the target, and 2) I got bored of writing that scene. ^^* Thanks for the review!) **Kaminari** (You. See top of page, that should suffice)**, ****Lauralanthalasa Starbreez **(Well, but it _had_ to be long. If the grudge wasn't, I wouldn't have anything to work from. ^^ Thanks for the review!)**, Kierin **(See? I wrote more! Be happy! Thanks for the review!)**, Anumati **(RED-chan, I bow to your almighty powers of the English language. You are my god. Teach me all you know. Jk, but thanks for the help!) **, bulldogchik05 **(well, yeah, I know its been a while. . so, here one is. Hope you enjoy.) **and bluedolphin4612** (yaay~ You _finially_ reviewed! How long did I have to pester you? Oof, and the quote, its actually a Hand Puppet Theater reference, thank for **Kaminari**)

Phew. With that said, don't forget to flame. ^^


	7. Otso

**A/N** Look! This is a quicker update, its all, two updates, in the SAME MONTH *shock horror* Yeah… I really really really hate this chapter. There are no words to describe the utter loathing. Its going in the burning effigy of hate, baby. *ahem* 

Anyway, I have completely given up on the Elvish. I know its wrong. I am going to go threw the beginning chapters and completely revamp them… eventually. w00t. Be pleased. 

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you!!! **U-chan, PureSweetandGenuine, bluedolphin4612, Kaminari, Concetta, aga_xris, Inatarille, Nandalftheyello **and **Laurana Starbreeze**!!!

Seven

Days passed quickly, as they often do when one is an immortal. Sárie began to find herself making up any and every possible excuse to escape the house, something she had never done before. Wandering around Rivendell aimlessly, she would often accidentally catch up with Legolas, or he with her. Today was one of those days. 

"Do I fully comprehend this, in a week's time you shall return to Mirkwood?" Sárie asked, not allowing herself to look at the Elf standing next to her. 

"Yes, that is correct," Legolas replied, a certain melancholy tone in his voice. 

"I suppose that you are glad to be going home?" Sárie inquired brightly. She had to force herself to be as positive as was possible, Although the news of his nearing departure was killing her inside. She had not in her wildest dreams ever imagined that an Elf could possibly come to mean so much to her, though she constantly assured herself that Legolas was merely a friend. 

"Yes, and no. I do miss my home, my family, although it is a shame to be leaving here. Imladris is a beautiful, and full of wonderful people. I shall miss it."

"I wish I could agree with you," Sárie said quickly, then immediately wishing that she had held her tongue. 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Not really, but I shall do so anyway." Sárie shrugged, looking through the patches of leaves at the pale architecture of the city. "Imladris is lovely in itself, but as for the people, well, I can name a few that put the city to shame, myself included." 

Legolas turned to Sárie, his fair face was troubled by her words. "I do not think that is so."

"You know very little," Sárie said softly. 

"I would like to know more." Legolas replied. 

Sárie folded her arms tightly, casting her gaze downward. She did not care to explain that she was not fit to call herself an Elf of Rivendell, how it was not even suitable to call herself an Elf in general. She felt a knot forming in her stomach by merely thinking about it. A complex knot, easy to tie, but when it came to untangling, it was nearly impossible. She closed her eyes, steadying herself to speak. 

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked softly, placing a hand gently on her left arm. 

Sárie smiled weakly. "I am fine." 

Legolas nodded, still not fully satisfied at not knowing what she had meant earlier. When he had seen her smile, no matter how obviously forced it was, some part of him was happy. 

"Sárie," he asked hesitantly. "Do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

"Depends on what it is," Sárie replied. 

"Well, if you do not wish to answer, you do not have to. Have you ever… been in love with someone?" Legolas asked hesitantly, his hand falling from her shoulder and looking away from her. 

Sárie was immediately surprised at his question. She looked at him, momentarily speechless. 

"No," she said after a moment, looking down at her hands and she made them into fists on her lap. "Nor have I ever courted anyone. I suppose you could say, I've been waiting for my prince to just sweep me away… I know it must sound like madness." Sárie could feel her cheeks burn. Only after she had said it did she realize that _prince_ was probably not the _best_ term to use. 

"You wouldn't be referring to me, would you, Sárie?" Legolas said with a wink and a grin. 

Sárie swallowed nervously, willing herself to stop blushing. "Of course not!" she insisted. "Who would want a lout like you?" 

Legolas looked hurt at comment, his smile fading. Sárie mentally kicked herself. She hadn't meant to be so harsh. "Erm, sorry about that... Ooh, apples!"

Sárie hoped her abrupt change of topic was not too noticeable as her eyes rested on a nearby apple tree. The spoiled expression on Legolas's fair face did not falter. 

"You look sad," she commented, reaching for one of the fruit. 

"Perhaps I am, but only a bit," Legolas said, moving toward her once he figured out what she was doing. 

  
Sárie's fingertips barely brushed against the leaves of the tree. She silently cursed her height, standing on the tips of her toes to reach the apple. "I see," Sárie grunted, grasping hold of the apple and pulling it towards her. She felt herself beginning to lose balance, and slowly drifted backwards, the apple slipping from her fingertips. 

She felt herself land against something, or rather, someone. An arm slung around her waist to steady her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sárie could see the face of Legolas. 

Legolas looked at the apple he had caught in his hand, feeling Sárie's muscles tense as he held her. She was so close. 

"I wish I was not leaving Imladris so soon." He said, still keeping a firm grasp on Sárie. "I shall miss many things here, though none so much one person. Just as I think I may have found the extraordinary person put on Middle Earth for me to find, it seems I must leave, and perhaps will never know if she feels the same way." 

Sárie could feel her heart beating in her ears. Who was this person that Legolas was speaking of? 

_Could it possibly be me? _

_Dearest Sárie, why must you torture yourself so? Haven't we gone over this before?_

Sárie inwardly sighed. _Yes, I know, I know. I'm hopeless, without skill, beauty, intelligence, anything else you may name. I was wrong. I know._

_Good_, the voice replied smugly.

"Did someone say apples?" An all-too-familiar voice broke through the silence. Sárie almost gasped. Legolas immediately released Sárie from his arms, handing her the apple and stepping away.

"Ella--Elladan? What are _you _doing here?" Sárie explained in discontent. Elladan looked mildly miffed. 

"I was merely escorting the Lady Ailin through the woods. Does my presence offend you, dearest?"

_ Yes_, Sárie thought inwardly, feeling disgust at his use of the endearment. "Not at all, Elladan, I am merely surprised by your sudden arrival… you seem to be…" Sárie thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully, "popping in and out quite frequently."

"How can my day be complete without one mere glimpse of you, let alone the exchange of words?" Elladan asked. Ailin looked as if she were to retch, and for once, only nearly perfect. 

  
"Pray tell, are you the Evenstar of my kin?"  
  


"Erm....... no. Why do you ask?"  
  


"Because you're the light of my life!" 

Sárie shifted her weight uncomfortably, and looked to Legolas for help, though it seemed as if his eyes only saw Ailin, who was toying with a strand of flaxen hair. Sárie wished that Elladan would keep his mouth closed, if he felt that he was being charming, the Elf was sorely mistaken.

Of all the luck, she thought. Ailin whispered something to Elladan, and he nodded. She left her place next to him, and walked towards Legolas, sure to give Sárie a spoiled smirk as she passed. Sárie scowled at the Elf as she began to make conversation with the Prince. 

"It seems as if our companions have abandoned us," Elladan said with a grin, moving gracefully toward Sárie. 

"Yes, it would seem that way," Sárie replied. 

"My, we do seem to agree on everything," Elladan said. 

"I suppose we do…" Sárie said, not quite sure what he was trying to get at. Elladan again moved closer to Sárie, one of his hands slipped around her waist. 

This was not exactly the most comfortable thing for Sárie. Actually, she would have liked to slap Elladan, had his face not continued toward her. She shoved the apple towards him, allowing it to serve as a sort of makeshift barrier. 

"Apple?" she asked, hoping he would get the hint and leave her be. 

Elladan merely took the offering in his hand, and looked at it for a moment. "I'd rather…" he trailed off, before leaning toward her again. 

"Would you stop—" Sárie started, though before she could finish, she found Elladan's lips on top of hers. For a moment, she was too dazed to move away from the unwanted pressure of Elladan's lips. 

Sárie pushed him away as hard as she could, wiping her mouth harshly with the sleeve of her tunic. Elladan stumbled backwards, looking somewhat displeased. 

"You… you…" Sárie hissed, her face was flushed with both anger and embarrassment. "I wish to NEVER lay my eyes on you again!" She stood for a moment, frozen in her shock and well-cultivated hatred for the Elf, before darting off into the forest and disappearing into the underbrush. 

"Sárie…" Legolas whispered as he watched her retreating figure. 

Elladan grinned a little half-heartedly. "You'd think my touch was poisonous to her." 

"No one said it was not," Legolas stated shortly, turning his gaze on the other elf. 

Ailin made a noise in her throat that sounding remarkably similar to a cat with a hairball. "Wonderful, now I can never sleep without threat of nightmares. I fear that image has burned itself into my memory. Let us hope that we never have such a putrid display repeated." She latched herself onto one of Legolas' arms, smirking. What fun this was all going to be. __

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to flame! 


	8. Eight

**A/N Please don't hurt me, I know that it's been 3 months since my last update, but, here's a ****very very very long new chapter. Big Sank Yuu to my lovely and talented beta, Kaminari. She is such a good help! *pat pat* **

Sorry to anyone who read this in the original formatting, once I realized it was royally mucked up (say, 3 hours after the original update) I made sure to fix it.

Well, that's all I've got to say. Enjoy.

Eight

"Would you tell me what you know about Sárie?"

             Ailin turned to face Legolas, surprised at his request. She had not thought that the Prince would wish to speak only of the heinous Elf Sárie. 

            "What exactly do you wish to know about her?" Ailin asked sourly. 

            "Why does she think so poorly of herself?" Legolas questioned, looking at his feet. His brow was creased slightly with worry.

"It does not matter what she wishes to think. Sárie has always been put where she belongs, which is best for all of us. I suppose you know not of why she lives outside the city walls," Ailin STATED, her voice cold and hard. 

"No, I am afraid I do not," Legolas replied. "Would you explain?"

Ailin scowled. "Yes, my Lord. You must be unaware of the dark secrets Sárie's family has." Ailin watched as Legolas looked at her, his face a picture of complete shock. She ran a finger along the seam of his tunic. "But do not blame the child, for she cannot help it. It is in her blood. You may wish to sit down, the story is a long one." 

Legolas complied, looking back at Ailin as she took a seat next to him. 

"How can one blame another for something that is merely in their blood?" he asked, subtly trying to distance himself from the other Elf. Ailin frowned, and moved closer to him, so close that their faces were nearly touching. 

"Trust me," she said in a deadly whisper, "if you knew what her family's crime was, you would as well." 

"And may I inquire what her kin has done that is so terrible?" Legolas asked, a bit taken aback by the tone of Ailin's voice. 

_Let's have a little fun with the royal, Ailin thought to herself. It had been so long since she had had any fun, after all. "Tell me, your Highness, you enjoy the folklore of our people, do you not?" Legolas looked wary, but nodded all the same. "Yes, I do," he replied. _

"Have you ever heard the tales of Tindómë?" 

Legolas' face clouded over with darkness. "Yes, I have," he answered in a quavering voice, not so sure he wanted to know what would come next. 

"Well then," Ailin declared, "I suppose it would interest you to know that your little friend is one of those accursed Elves."

Legolas was immediately dumbfounded and looked to Ailin with disbelief in his eyes. Ailin leaned in to whisper into Legolas' ear. 

"Her kin has long been expelled from Mirkwood, Lórien, most of the Elf havens. It is a wonder Lord Elrond would allow your friend and that miserable brother of hers to reside even remotely near Imladris. Especially with all the trouble their family has caused in the short time they have been here." Ailin's eyes flickered with malice, her smile curling. "You should know that the Tindómë are traitors. Always have been, and always will. Back in ancient times, the Tindómë betrayed the Elves--their own kin--to the Goblins, Trolls, to all most wicked creatures imaginable. You of all people, Legolas, son of King Thranduil, should understand why they were debarred from Mirkwood. They were horrid murderers with no knowledge of right or wrong.

"They are merely tales, woven to teach and scare us," Legolas insisted.

Ailin laughed. "You would think that, would you not? But they were real. And you must wonder where our friend Sárie comes into this story," Ailin finished, running a delicate finger along Legolas' cheek. He flinched and pulled away from her touch. 

"I think I can gather where you are going with this. But I don't care to know, thank you very much. Had this been so important, I'm sure Sárie would have told me earlier. So please, not another word." 

Ailin smiled again. It was amazing how one so beautiful could look so terrifying. "But my dear Prince, it is not a matter of what you wish to know, but what you _must_ know. Some secrets are best forgotten, I agree with you. But this is not one of them. For you see, Sárie has committed one of the most heinous crimes imaginable. She has killed another Elf." Ailin's facial expressing changed from one of shamelessness to regret and pain.

Legolas felt his body freeze up in shock, his heart almost stopping entirely stopping. "Surely you cannot be _serious_! Accusing Sárie of such a thing!!"

"My older brother, Túrelie, was the kindest and most gentle soul ever to grace fair Middle Earth," continued Ailin. "Well, perhaps that is a slight exaggeration, but it is very close to being truthful. He was as handsome as An elf could be, and smarter that the lot of us! That was back when Sárie and I were young, or rather, younger than we are now.

"My family was one of the few here whose supported Mehtar and Sárie when their parents disappeared. It was rumored that the two were traveling to Valinor without their children. Mehtar and Túrelie became fast friends, and as for Sárie and I, well, we were never too particularly fond of each other. Sárie would always follow around her brother, and it was not long before Túrelie began to see that elf as being a younger sister as well. I suppose I was jealous of her. 

"I would always tease her, good natured fun, of course, but when Sárie got upset, she always ran into the forest. Foolish…" Ailin trailed off for a moment, her eyes clouding over by pain that would never leave her. 

Legolas had to smile weakly, it seemed that from Ailin's description, Sárie had not changed at all. 

"Mehtar was furious with me, though he never said so. Túrelie, on the other hand, let me know exactly how he felt. Both left to go find her. Only… Túrelie never came back…" Ailin's voice had gone soft and unsteady.

"No one knows what really happened, except for Sárie, and she refuses to speak about it. She's pretending it never happened. When Mehtar and my father found them, both were injured badly, Túrelie…" she took a deep breath, wavering for a long moment. "Túrelie's sword was found… fatally piercing his chest. Sárie's wounds were serious, but none life-threatening. 

"Of course, no one blamed poor, innocent Sárie of the crime. She was too young, too weak to have slain a strapping young Elf. There must of been some horrible attack by a wild beast, and neither could hold it off. But I know the truth." Ailin paused; her speech pattern had gone from long and pained to rapid, nearly panicked. 

"The way she looked at me afterward. Indignant. Nearly proud. No one else noticed, but in those dull eyes of hers… I swear she is the one who killed him. She must have slain Túrelie on his own sword. Sárie did not speak for nearly two years after the incident, but since then, she had been dressing and acting more masculine. I fear the day when she comes after me." 

Legolas stared at Ailin, his jaw hanging from shock. Quickly regaining his composure, he murmured, "Sárie would not harm anyone." 

Ailin heard his quiet words, and sneered in reply. "Oh, you would _think so, would you not? They always take her side. Prince, you are a hunter. You know what small, weak animals are capable of when threatened." _

"But Sárie isn't a beast, she is an ELF!" Legolas cried in horror. 

"Not the way I see it," Ailin muttered under her breath. "Your dear friend Sárie is an abomination and a disgrace to the elves as _people! Do not tell me that you disagree. She does not compose herself as an elf should." _

"Nor do you," Legolas seethed.

"Pardon me, your highness, but it is because of that vile creature that my brother is stuck in the ground for eternity, forced to lie there while it rains on his stomach. Just because of that nefarious excuse for an elf!"

Legolas stared at Ailin between narrowed eyes. "You lie," he hissed angrily. "Facetious creature, why try to poison my mind? I should have known better than you wasted my time listening to you--" 

"But I'm not LYING!" Ailin yelled in exasperation. "Upon my honor!" 

Legolas stared into the depths of her dark eyes trying to undercover the deceit, but could not find it. And he realized that she was telling the truth. No actor could carry off such a look. What she spoke was honest. 

"You are lying," he said again, this time in a hoarse whisper. Before Ailin could reply, Legolas turned his back and ran for the forest. He had to find Sárie.

****

The sun beat down hard on Sárie's back as she knelt over in Mehtar's garden, caring for the obviously abused plants. Mehtar was always preaching the importance of being self-sufficient, thus his sad attempt at a garden was high on his list of priorities. He had given Sárie the painless job of watering and occasionally weeding it (which on more than one occasion she neglected to do). 

Today, in Sárie's humble opinion, the garden was looking particularly overgrown. Seeing no other rational choice, she had picked up a hoe and set to work, clearing out the mess. Sárie attacked the helpless soil with great gusto, using her hoe like a weapon. She knew that this would of course do nothing but cause harm to the garden, but sometimes she had to calm her nerves. If fighting was the only way to do so, it was better soil than her brother.

She could not bring herself to believe the events of earlier that day. First there was the pleasant feeling of quite literally falling into Legolas's arms, then the immense awkwardness of being kissed by Elladan. Her hoe continued to hack away into the ground, though she paid little attention to it. 

Most of all, she was frightened by the way Legolas might act at their next meeting. She had a feeling that he had been about to say something important when they were interrupted. Sárie rested the hoe gently on the soil and wiped the sweat from her brow. 

She sorely wished that she had not vowed never to pick up a bow. Some target practice would have felt quite rewarding, but alas. She grunted softly and examined her work. Mehtar was surely going to lecture her when he returned from courting his lady friend. 

Her thoughts again began to dwell on Legolas. Sárie could feel her cheeks burn as she wondered what he could be doing, and if perhaps he was thinking of her as well. She was surprised at how quickly she had come to care for him, though Sárie knew well that nothing would ever come from it. No one would ever care for her hideous face.

Many times Sárie had watched a happy pair of lovers stroll gaily around Rivendell. They almost seemed to have a glow to them. She had long ago decided that it was the light of joy, happiness and love. She would often wish to know of that loving glow, but knew she never would. Who would care for an elf such as she?

No one could; Sárie just was not meant for such things. 

Now is seemed that the Valar must have shined down on her, if only for a brief moment. Sárie grinned as she pictured Legolas in her mind, his fair face smiling. She felt herself slip into fantasy for a brief moment, a dream where the Elven Prince had actually come to care for her. She smiled wistfully, slipping back into her senses moments later. 

Sárie scolded herself for being captured by a foolish fantasy. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, She decided now the dilapidated garden was in dire need of some water. She took the hoe back in her hand and spun toward the garden's gate, watching where she stepped, as not to ruin any more of the plants. She swung open the gate and stepped out, rested the hoe against the weak fence, and closed the gate. Sárie turned to find a pail for water, but instead found herself looking at the chest of an Elf. 

Sárie leaped back in fright, stumbling to the side, completely off balance. Two strong arms reached out to steady her. Sárie looked up at who they belonged to, and found herself staring into the eyes of a concerned Legolas. 

"You needn't sneak up on people!" she gasped in surprise. "I did not hear you approaching the house."

Legolas did not immediately reply. Sárie could not make out his emotions by his facial expression, but his eyes seemed shrouded. "Tell me it isn't true." 

Sárie stared at Legolas confusedly. 

"What isn't true? I don't understand." 

"It ISN'T TRUE. It can't be." 

"Legolas......" 

"It CANNOT BE!!" Legolas grabbed Sárie squarely by the shoulders and raised his head, sharing at her straight on. His normally cheery blue eyes were full of turmoil and pain. He looked on the verge of tears, something Sárie has never seen before. "Please, Sárie, tell me you didn't kill him. You're an Elf. You couldn't have killed him. Elves don't commit such ATROCIOUS crimes." 

Sárie looked blankly at Legolas, before finally saying, "Oh."

"Please, I need to know. What happened in that forest all those years ago?" 

"Those events are a secret that only I shall keep," Sárie snapped suddenly. "You have no need to learn of such burdens."

"But did you kill him?" 

"I DID NOT!!!" Sárie fell without a sound to the ground. "Please, stop this now...... I want to forget, I always wanted to forget......" She held her head in her arms, her mind racing in a dead panic. She could not go back. She had pushed it into the back of her head, the back of her memories. 

"Sárie, tell me! I need to know!" Legolas persisted. 

Sárie could not bring herself to look at him. She could only feel terror. 

"Sárie, please! I know that is was painful and a long time ago, but clutching onto the memories like precious jewels will only make them more heavy in your heart!" Legolas lightly ran a hand along her check, forcing her eyes to meet his. Sárie wanted to flinch at the touch, but she couldn't, not with Legolas looking so sorrowful and trusting. "Are we not friends?" He whispered softly. "If you can't tell me, who else is there?" 

Sárie opened her mouth, and gave a shaky laugh. "I knew it. Now I remember why I used to have no friends. They only cause trouble, butting into your private affairs. Do not touch me, Legolas!" 

The Elf pulled his hand quickly away, looking pained. 

"I do not care to relive the events of that night. I cannot speak of them. I simply cannot," Sárie pleaded, not able to take her eyes of Legolas', her facial expression, however, had not changed as Sárie repeated the same words: "I cannot."

 Legolas almost jumped away when Sárie glared in his direction. His previous anger was forgotten, all of his energies concentrated on his friend. Her shaking figure looked so helpless and lost, a pale shadow of the confident, stubborn Elf he had met some time ago. Suddenly he was filled with an inexplicable desire to draw her close to him and tell her that everything was fine, that she did not have to worry anymore, but he knew that such actions would prove futile. 

Sárie could only be reassured by one person, and he seemed to be currently away

"What's going on here? Sárie? Legolas?" Legolas spun around. Ah! Salvation! 

Mehtar raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you wish to hug me, Legolas? You seem unusually jubilant today." Sárie watched the two listlessly.

Mehtar smiled at his joke, looking contentedly down at his sister. His blissful expression was immediately plastered over by anxiety. He knelt down and took Sárie in his arms, to which she tensed and pushed him away. 

"What is wrong?" Mehtar asked, clasping his hands on her shoulders. Sárie stared blankly at him, giving her reply in a deep shudder. Mehtar pulled Sárie to her feet, and turned to Legolas who was watching helplessly.

"What did you say?" he snapped protectively. 

Legolas looked distressed. "I heard from Ailin tha---"

_Hello again, Sárie dear. ___

_What are YOU doing here? ___

_Can't someone say hello every once in awhile? We are by no means separated...... ___

_One can wish. I don't want to talk to you. ___

_Oh yes, I forgot, you had denounced friendship again, hadn't you? I'm afraid I'm hardly what you might call a friend.___

_I tend to address you as "My Worst Nightmare".___

_How sad, you can't wake up until you're dead, then.___

_Don't tempt me.___

_You wouldn't. You know you wouldn't. Cause more shame to your family name? It's already tarnished, and you love your brother too much to cause his ruin. Instead you shall live on....... forever and ever, without a soul to call your friend.___

_Oh, but I thought you said I had you earlier?___

_Don't encourage ME, dear. I might start visiting more often._

"Sárie?" Legolas asked frantically. Both he and Mehtar were staring at her, their concern greater than it had been moments before. 

"Hnnngggg," she replied, looking at both with confusion. 

"Who were you speaking to just then?" Mehtar asked, a hand on her forehead. 

"I. Was……" Sárie trailed off, her voice distant. 

"Who were you speaking to!?" Mehtar demanded, now shaking her harshly. 

"No one," she said softly. "I am not speaking to anyone."

_They think you're crazy. Both of them DO. ___

_I'm not crazy!___

_I beg to differ. You are indeed mad.___

_I AM NOT CRAZY!!!___

_If you AREN'T, THEN why am I still here? After all these years…… ___

_Can't you just leave me in peace? ___

_Peace? Peace is dull, believe you me. I've had my fair share of it, and decided I prefer chaos. Or, in this case, simply driving the sanity out of you." _

Sárie felt herself panicking, her breaths becoming shallow and rushed. 

_Oh, please, the voice inside her head said leisurely. Don't worry, just tell them that whenever you're scared or nervous you talk to yourself to work problems out. It works like a charm every time. Trust me, I know. See, are I not useful sometimes? ___

_You're the reason I have to lie to those I care about! Sárie thought furiously.__ ___

_Picky, picky._

****

Sárie rested her head against the smooth wooden wall in her room. She stared blankly out the window. Some time had passed since her last encounter with her brother and Legolas, and she was now resting in her room. Sárie had done as the voice had instructed, and told Legolas and Mehtar that her one-sided conversations were merely a device for solving problems. Mehtar had looked both relieved and suspicious at the time, and was now keeping a close watch. 

It was clear that Legolas had not believed a word she said. 

Sárie rubbed an eye drowsily, staring out at the darkening sky. It was only mid afternoon, but storm clouds were rolling in casting a dreary aura. It was only a matter of time before the rain started. She held a hand toward the sky, reaching as if to touch a cloud.

Through her mind ran the scene from earlier. Legolas's words STILL rang in her ears as if he had only just said them. 

_Sárie wriggled out of Mehtar's grip, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. That was simply an exhibition of what I do when worried--It's a childish habit, really. Talking to myself when I need to clear my thoughts--I apologize. You needn't look so apprehensive, brother. See how well I am now?" ___

_Mehtar looked uncertain. "Just don't do that again, agreed?" he said, his voice tight with stress. ___

_Legolas frowned. "Sárie, may I have a word?" ___

"_But of cour--" She was cut off as her friend dragged her away from Mehtar. ___

"Why are you acting so formal? This is unlike you. I don't need planned speeches and excuses, I need the truth. Something happened to you a minute ago that I did not understand, and I did not like it." 

_"It's none of your concern," Sárie said peevishly.___

_"I think you'll find, my dear friend, that soon this shall become everyone's concern, if you do not learn to tell me the truth and stop such events from happening again. Good day."___

Sárie sighed loudly, pushing a strand of long hair behind her ear. She didn't even want to know what he meant, but she couldn't help but imagine the worst. What if all of Rivendell knew about her "problems"? The clouds broke open and rain began to pour. Sárie listened to the rhythmic beating of the downpour. She had wanted to say more, to explain more, just make something up quickly. Sárie had always been good at lying. 

It seemed the world around her was made entirely of an intricate knot of lies, Sárie thought, frowning. How she wished it wasn't so. She wished she could deliver the honestly that Legolas seemed to expect. Wishing never got anywhere. 

Sárie could well imagine the consequences of Legolas' ultimatum. She shook her head. "I cannot go back," she whispered. "I must go on with my life. I cannot go back." SARIE had already dealt with the consequences of speaking once. If Legolas was a true friend, he would not want to bring back such painful memories. 

_There is no such thing as true friendship, she thought bitterly. _Dreaming of it comes so easily, it's all I've ever known. All I've wanted to know. Friendship is a fairy tale_. She could feel the voice in her head's urge to speak, the suppressed it with much difficulty. She did not want IT to interfere, not again. Her thoughts veered. That night. She couldn't remember. No, she had to. She had to face it. Sárie took a deep and wavering breath, WISHING for all the strength she possessed. _

_Sárie tripped, her grimy brown dress catching on a stick and tearing. Tears welled up in her eyes AS she picked herself up. She knew that Ailin was watching. More importantly, she knew that there was no way that Ailin would keep her nasty trap shut. _

_"Sárie, that was beautiful! Completely graceful!" Ailin giggled, flailing her arms in a mocking gesture. "It's amazing how uncivilized you look! I imagine we could go stick you in a flock of humans, and you'd still be the most foolish one amongst them!"_

_"Thank you for those kind words. I will be sure to treasure them," Sárie spat bitterly. ___

_"You would. Odd child. Pity your parent's didn't take you with them. You're enough of a disgrace to the Elven WORLD that no one would care if you just completely disappeared."___

_Sárie rubbed an eye and sniffed, the other hand clenched in a fist. Instead of saying anything, she spun on her heals and walked quickly away. _

_"That's right, run to your brother, you pathetic child. Learn to stand up for yourself and keep yourself away from my brother—You don't need more that one sibling, selfish fool!"_

_Sárie turned her head and shouted at her. "You can kick the dog when its a puppy, but you best watch yourself when it grows up!"_

_"You are very aptly named Sárie. Go drown in your bitterness and leave the rest of us be."_

_Sárie gave Ailin the filthiest look she could conjure up, and stomped off, heading for the dark of the forest. There she wouldn't be tormented so. The Elf was so angry that she barely remembered where she was going, which direction she had come from. ___

Stupid Ailin_, she thought. _Foolish, stupid, egotistical, aggravating Ailin_! "I hate her, I hate them all!" Sárie screamed aloud, giving the tree next to her a hefty kick. It was then that she realized how quiet the forest had become. Normally, even on the break of night she could hear the birds chirping, but that evening everything was calm. ___

_Too calm. ___

It feels like I've suddenly entered a tomb, _she thought, shivering and clinging to her ripped clothing. There was a loud rustle behind her, and Sárie's heart began racing. Only one word came to mind: _Run.__

_And run she did._

Sárie sprinted through the forest, so fast she could barely see. Branches slashed at her exposed arms and legs, but she did not stop. Some sort of beast was chasing her, and they were so fast--but not fast enough, she thought victoriously. 

_Sárie remained a few feet ahead of the chaser, and was certain she was nearly there when suddenly an ice cold arm grabbed hold of her. She screamed every curse she had ever heard, thrashing wildly. ___

_"Calm down, child! I'm not going to bite!" ___

_Sárie craned open an eye, and gasped in surprise. "Turelie?!" _

_Indeed, it was the familiar face of Ailin's elder brother. "Were you expecting another?" he asked. "I came to take you home, but the minute I came near you were off like a deer. Let's go before something else happe--" Sárie didn't hear the end of his sentence.___

_She felt herself hit something, a tree perhaps. After that, the memory was nothing more than blurry pictures. _

_Blood, so much blood--but hadn't Túrelie been wearing red? No, no, he was...... blood, there was blood all over him. ___

_And screaming, nothing but endless hollow screaming, but it hadn't been her, it was the monster…. That horrible war cry. ___

_There were rough hands around her neck, and she felt the world spinning, faster and faster until there was nothing more to see. ___

_Wetness stained her face--blood, rain, tears, she knew not what it was. ___

_And Túrelie was crying, she knew he was--but why wasn't she?___

_Who was she? ___

_Names were running through her head--Sárie, Mehtar, Ailin--but she didn't know their meaning. Was she one of them? All she knew was the feeling of the rough hands..... on her throat, and that they were not good.___

_Air. ___

_Of course. That's what she needed. But all she could taste was salt and blood and dirt, no sweet clean air to breathe. ___

_Please, let it all stop...... let the Darkness just have it's way......... it would be so much easier.......___

But instead of Darkness there was a great white light, and she felt herself falling... Silence washed over her, and the world disappeared.

Sárie took in a deep breath. It was now completely dark. Her face was soaked by tears. It didn't make sense, any of it. 

_Why couldn't I have died? she wondered helplessly. If I did, I would have saved myself a lifetime of suffering. _

Sárie stood up. She needed to get out. Away from everything, but she couldn't. The memories brought back so much old pain and fear that she was terrified to leave her room, let alone the house at night. 

So ironic, seeing as a week earlier, she had spent all night wrapped in the branches of a tree. She had tried so hard to forget, but it was something the world would not allow her to do. 

_You're doing it again, a voice said flatly in the back of her mind. _

Sárie sighed. _Doing what?_

_Remembering. ___

_Is there something wrong with that? ___

_There is when you know it will only cause pain. You're so useless. ___

_Can't you ever go away? ___

_How does it feel to know that YOU should have been the one who died there? ___

_The Valar do as they see fit.___

_The Valar don't control all, foolish creature. Sárie gnashed her teeth angrily, wanting to scream with rage. _

_Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you? ___

_A hollow laugh. Unbelievable. You took my life away, you cunning little thief. I didn't want to die, I shouldn't have had to die--___

_STOP CALLING ME A MURDERER!___

_GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE AND I WILL! _

The momentum of the last few comments hit SARIE hard, and she fell to the ground.

"……..Túrelie, IS THAT YOU?" she asked softly. 

"Sárie, what are you doing on the floor?" 

Oh, Illuvatar. Mehtar. She was going to have more explaining to do. 

****

It had taken Sárie a considerable amount of time, but by the next day Mehtar was finally convinced that she had recovered enough to go out on her own. She considered this a remarkable feat. 

Sárie lay in the grass which was still damp from the night's rainfall. She didn't care if her bottom got soaked. It was funny, she didn't seem to care about anything anymore. Why should she? No one gave a horse's behind about her. Sárie sighed. All she had to do was stay away from people. It was that simple. Why hope? Why pray? It all proved useless, and in the end, obvious that she was going to be hurt. 

All she wanted was to let the sun warm her body, though it could do nothing to effect her numb mind. She closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head on an arm placed behind it. 

"Sárie? Sárie!?" a concerned voice said, she felt someone gently shake her shoulders. 

"Hrrrnnnnng?" she asked groggily. She opened her eyes, and blinked for a few moments before gaining anything more than a blur. She recognized Legolas take shape before her. 

"Sárie, what are you doing out here alone? Surely after yesterday—" 

"Legolas," Sárie said, cutting him off in mid-scold. "I appreciate your concern, but I am in perfect health. I do not need to be watched over." She sat up and glared at the Prince.

"Good. Then you are well enough to be honest with me. What happened yesterday? And what happened in the forest?" Legolas asked. 

"I told you before, my business is private," Sárie stated firmly. Standing up and brushing herself off, she said, "Now if you excuse me, I'll take my leave......"

"Oh no you don't," Legolas said, with a glimmer in his eye Sárie did not entirely trust. Suddenly she found herself on the ground _again, with something heavy on her back. _

"Legolas, stop SITTING on me!" she screeched in aggravation. 

"I will when you tell me what happened!" Legolas said, laughing. 

"This isn't funny!" 

"It isn't supposed to be. Just tell me the truth--I really am helping you, you know." 

"You're helping me by breaking my back. Sure." Sárie wriggled around uncomfortably. Using all her strength, she managed to push Legolas off her back, but didn't get the desired effect. Now Legolas was sprawled over her, his face buried in her neck.

"Erm....." he began, sputtering. 

"GET OFF!" Sárie screamed, louder than ever. Legolas scrambled away from her, his cheeks tinted red. The two sat side by side for a minute, not saying anything. 

"Please, just tell me what happened," Legolas pleaded. "You're my friend, and I care about you, and don't want to you see you hurt--" 

"Oh, do you now?" Sárie said coolly. "I'm sorry Legolas, I truly am. I've managed this far without "friends," and I think it would be easier to continue that way. If you care at all about yourself, you'll leave me be." She laughed bitterly. "Aren't I social poison, after all? Feel free to visit next time you're in Rivendell, but I probably won't be in."

"Will you stop that?" Legolas said, obviously irritated. 

"Stop what?" Sárie growled in return. "I was not aware I had done anything."

"You… you are infuriating. You try to act strong an aloof, putting on airs while inside, you are a wreck. Sometimes you seem surprisingly similar to Ailin."

 Sárie was taken back, and opened her mouth to protest, but Legolas would not allow her to speak. Her eyes narrowed and she scowled.

"Don't look at me like that. You pretend to be well, and so does your brother. You are both so desperate to live a normal life that you overlook the biggest issues. I can see it is slowly and painfully killing you. You hate yourself. You hate that you have no friends. You can't stand it. It is so plainly written on your face, as if you were a book I could read."

"You are wrong," Sárie snapped. "You are completely and thoroughly—"

"Correct. I am correct." 

"No!" Sárie said, standing. "I will not sit here and take this abuse! Legolas, you call yourself my friend." She let out a bitter laugh. "Friends bring me nothing but pain. I have no need for them."

"Sárie," Legolas said sternly, grasping her shoulders. "Pain is a part of life. I know you have seen more of your fair share, but if you decided to confide in me, some of it might be lifted!" 

Sárie scowled at him. His blue eyes were full of concern. She wondered, what could make him so persistent? She realized it was because he was truly worried about her, that he was someone who actually cared. 

Sárie found that she was unable to look at him. She cast her gaze to the side, and felt him gently squeeze her shoulder as a sort of reassurance. 

"You would not believe it," she managed to spit out. 

"Why do you say that?" he asked softly, his voice oddly comforting. 

"When I spoke of what happened, long ago, they said I was mad."

"Look at me," Legolas said, cupping her face with his hand. She glanced up at him for a brief second, then turned away in embarrassment. "Sárie. Look at me." This time she complied, holding his gaze for a long moment. "I would never call you crazy."

"Yes you would!" she protested.

"I might say you were a bit daft--all in good fun of course-- but never would I accuse you of being mad. Do you believe me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then yes, I believe you."

Sárie took a deep breath, looking as though she were stumbling for the right words. "I don't really remember much of it, to be honest..... All I know for sure is that there was more than one creature that attacked, that they were neither Elf nor Men, and that I did not kill Túrelie." She saw Legolas glance at her quickly. "I'm positive I didn't, I was......... busy." She shivered. "All I can remember seeing is blood, so much blood....... I was struggling and couldn't do anything and I felt so HELPLESS, and all I wanted was for it all to end. And then it did end, and I didn't know what to do. I blacked out and awoke lying on my back, my mind screaming at me. _My head....... Oh, it hurts so much...... Please, may the Valar be kind and not let me die, please please please please....... It was then I realized that I was not thinking those words; something else—some ONE else--was deep in the back of my mind. And I couldn't calm them down. That was the most terrifying part of the whole experience: not understanding what my mind and body was doing, not being able to control it." Sárie took a deep breath. _

Though her voice had wavered, she had carried out until the end, and not shed a tear. Quite a remarkable achievement. She waited for Legolas to burst into hysteric laughter, or give some witty comment of how she was making up some half-baked story. She glanced over at him quickly before staring back at the ground. "And now you know," she said, trying to break a most awkward silence.

"Thank you for telling me," Legolas managed to say, obviously not quite knowing what to do. He had never heard anything quite so far-fetched and unrealistic, yet he knew that Sárie would not lie. "Your temperament is not often sweet, but having seen further into your psyche, I now feel that I can properly empathize and communicate with you." He tried to make sense of his words, but he could now, having spouted some flowery rubbish. 

Sárie rolled her eyes and stood up, walking away without a word. 

"Sárie!" Legolas called after her. "Sárie! Wait for me!" Sárie did not acknowledge him. "Sárie!" he cried, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to look her in the face. "What has gotten into you?"

"Me? What has gotten into me?" Sárie yelled. "I tell you all, make the truth known to the world, and suddenly you think that gives you the right to act pretentious towards me? I won't have it!"

"That wasn't what I was trying to convey--listen to me!" Legolas tightened his grip on Sárie's arm, making it so she couldn't escape him. "I only wanted to reassure you. I'm not going to abandon our friendship now that I know what ails you so." His eyes seemed to soften then. "If anything, I shall be even more diligent a friend than before." 

Sárie smiled for a minute, a true, pure smile, but her happiness crumbled within a moment. "But...... Oh Legolas, how am I ever going to learn to deal with this? Now that someone else knows my burden, I feel that I can't hold it anymore. I don't want this. What am I...... what are we going to do?" she whispered.

****

**A/N** Well, hope that was worth the wait! 

Don't forget to flame! You know I deserve it! XD 


End file.
